


skeletons in the closet

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, dont kick the skeletons please, that one halloween fic lmao, wheeze its summer yet im posting this now-, you'll make art sad and angery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: Artemis was doing a bit of decorating for halloween, and one little kid decides to have a little meanspirited fun with them





	skeletons in the closet

Its that time of year again. The pumpkins out on the lawn filled with candles, faces glowing in the dark night.Kids out with their parents going door to door for sugary treats,and egging the house who gave them raisins. But a certain someone was doing a bit of cleaning.

“A-ah...here is another skeleton” Artemis muttered dragging the remains of his long gone victims up from the basement; planning to use them as decoration out on the lawn.Slowly made the trek back up, setting the poor souls up on the grass, their bones rattling as art gently lowered them onto the ground, taking care to not damage any of them. As the hours ticked by several trick or treaters had gone up to the house, either being greeted by the small and excited wolf fenris,who was giving out his homemade treats made of spun sugar, or an elegant sol handing out cookies and other baked goods. Art on the other hand, chose to hang back, not wanting to scare any of the local kids; instead he decided to peer out the window, looking at all the kids come and go..well all except for one. This one kid was one of a tall lanky frame, with a sour disposition that could be seen from miles away. He was constantly kicking each of the skeletons in rapid succession, a smirk forming on his face. Art scowled, watching him continue to abuse the poor corpses.

" i-if he keeps this up i might just make him into a decoration for next year..” Yep, it was just another halloween.


End file.
